Miss Fortune/Trivia
General * Miss Fortune's twin pistols are named after . ** They can be seen in the game's Mac version launch trailer, together with a poster of Miss Fortune herself. * is named after and references . * Miss Fortune is the third champion to have her price reduced twice (the others being and ) and the second to include a joke animation on release (the other being ) * While sharing the same last name, is not to be confused with from . Lore * Sarah taking the name 'Miss Fortune' for bounty hunting references the old sailor myth that women on ships brought... misfortune. ** Her given name Sarah comes from Hebrew שרה "Lady, Princess", from root ś-r-® "to prevail, rule". * Miss Fortune's first shipmate is called Rafen. * Miss Fortune is based on many , especially & . * Miss Fortune's background resembles 's from . ** were forged by her mother for , who later killed Sarah's family and destroyed the pistols. *** Sarah later rebuilt them, became 'Miss Fortune', and finally avenged her family years later (but didn't truly die) Quotes * references "Fortuna favet fortis" (Latin: 'fortune favors the bold') * , , , and reference from . * In French localization her taunt references . * In Brazilian localization Miss Fortune says "Continue a andar" ("Keep walking") referencing from (both are voiced by Maíra Góes) Skins ; * She resembles from . * She might be referencing from by . ; * She references fought by . * She shares this theme with . ; * become two s. * She shares this theme with , , and . ; * She references a . * She resembles from . * become two s from . * The background references and at night. ** A banner with can be seen next to a neon sign reading 多兰武器坊 (Chinese: 'Doran Weapon Workshop') ** Another neon sign with a picture of reads 'Only (yuan)' referencing the Storm's Fury's 'only US$ a minute' joke. * She shares this theme with . ; * She shares this theme with , , (a wanted poster of him can be seen in the background) and . ; * She references . * become two sawed-off double barrel shotguns. * She shares this theme with , , , , , and . ; * She was inspired by 'vyxil' and 'momobucket''s artwork. * can be seen in the background. * Her hat resembles 's. ** Interestingly, almost all chroma pallet swaps are similar to the attire colours of the Super Mario plumbers. * become two s. * Her bubble gum references . * Her basic attacks particle effects reference games. * When she dies she blinks out of existence, referencing s. * Her references . * She has a strapped to her hip (the buttons are reversed) * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , and . ** The trophy in her splash art resembles 's glove. ; * This is her during and after Burning Tides, having 'killed' and starting to purge Bilgewater of those loyal to him. * She's accompanied by the twin familiar spirits Boki and Baki. ** They are the embodiment of her desire for revenge covered by a playful facade. ** They assit her while homeguarding, recalling and ulting. *** She has a new ulting animation. * She was inspired by (also known as Bonny) and from the . * When she shoots an and blows it a kiss, referencing 's 'death'. * She shares this theme with . ; * , , , and can be seen in the background, each holding a (the Blind Monk's is flipped and the Lady of Luminosity's features a sticker) * become two s ( 'Shock' and 'Shower') * fires coconuts. * Her artwork and her reference taking a . * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , , and . ; * She references the genre from . * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . Relations * Miss Fortune hired to rob 's warehouse while also tipping off about it. ** Both men acted as a massive distraction so that she could make final preparations to land the killing blow on . * Between Burning Tides and Shadow and Fortune, Miss Fortune is purging Bilgewater of all those loyal to after the power vacuum his 'death' caused (she is sure she can make Bilgewater prosper if the people are united under her banner) ** At one point before 's 'death', him and Miss Fortune struck an uneasy truce in order to fight off the Harrowing, right on the shores of the Serpent Isles, in 'The Battle of Knife Straits'. *** They were successful (despite heavy casualties and their combined fleet scattering), while farther south managed to fight off the rest of the undead. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Snowdown Showdown